


Связи

by klausslukas



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Блейн и Купер были младше, заботливые прикосновения воспринимались ими как нечто естественное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742821) by [huntlaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntlaine/pseuds/huntlaine). 



Когда Блейн и Купер были младше, заботливые прикосновения воспринимались ими как нечто естественное. Были объятия и поцелуи – и в щеки, и в губы, – они валялись вместе в обнимку на кровати Купера и смотрели фильмы по новенькому телевизору, который Купер получил на день рождения. Никто никогда не смотрел на них косо, если они танцевали вместе или Блейн сидел на коленях Купера.

Когда Блейн перешел в среднюю школу, все изменилось. Вдруг оказалось, что спать в одной кровати вместе уже непозволительно и что он скорее умрет от стыда, если кто-нибудь увидит, что его целует брат. Привязанность, столь естественная раньше, полностью исчезла.  
Когда Купер переехал, чтобы начать карьеру в Калифорнии, прекратились не только их физические отношения, эмоциональная связь тоже полностью пропала. Они пытались поддерживать контакт, но были слишком заняты каждый своей жизнью; да и кто бы предпочел тусоваться с братом вместо бойфренда, с которым можно обниматься и целоваться, при этом не чувствуя себя странно?

После исполнения совместного дуэта в МакКинли братья начали медленно восстанавливать отношения, учились доверию, постепенно заново узнавая друг друга. Они обнялись, когда Блейн получил пятерку за тест; и позже лежали рядом на кровати Купера и смотрели Бэтмена до 3 часов утра.

Поэтому, когда Блейн получает письмо о зачислении в выбранный колледж, обнять его кажется вполне естественным. Блейн привстает на цыпочки и касается губ Купера мимолетным поцелуем – его губы мягкие отчасти из-за того, что он улыбался, – и тут же чувствует, как брат застывает в его объятиях. 

Когда Блейн отступает назад, он видит шок на лице Купера, его приоткрытые губы, с которых тянется тонкая нить слюны (Блейн не знает – это его или Купера, и, о господи, что он только что наделал). Кровь приливает к лицу, он чувствует, как горят щеки и уши, неловко прокашливается, чтобы положить конец молчанию между ними.

– Ну, я думаю, я, хм... пойду и сделаю официальное заявление на фейсбуке, – Блейн запинается, прочищая горло. И он совсем не ожидает, что Купер снова наклонится, вовлекая его в новый поцелуй. Он втягивает нижнюю губу Блейна в рот, проводит по ней языком и выпускает с громким звуком.

Купер отстраняется, а Блейн так и остается стоять с ошарашенным выражением лица, ужасно смущенный тем, что только что произошло.  
Когда Купер остается один в комнате, в которой снова живет последние несколько месяцев после возвращения из ЭлЭй, ему хочется прибить себя за опрометчивость.

Ведь ему удавалось скрывать свои чувства последние несколько лет.


End file.
